Making an Image
by Child of The Primordials
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Jason are part of the The Sirens, the band that is influencing the world. When The Big Three decide for them to go the charter school Goode High. Annabeth Chase is a sophomore at Goode who is also the captain of the Olympians, the school band. When their lives collide one thing's for sure Goode just got interesting. 1st Fanfic. Plz Review. T for minor themes


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I wish. **

**This is my 1st fanfic and constructive criticism is allowed. I hope to make the chapter longer too. I'll update hopefully once a week. **

Summary: Percy, Nico, and Jason are part of the The Sirens, the band that is influencing the world. When Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades aka. The Big Three decide for them to go the charter school Goode High. Annabeth Chase is a sophomore at Goode who is also the captain of the Olympians, the school band. When their lives collide one thing's for sure Goode just got interesting.

Chapter 1: The Decision

Percy POV

I walked into the Big Three's office with Nico and Jason waiting for them to arrive. First let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm the lead singer of The Sirens contracted to The Big Three who run the most successful companies in the whole world. They got their companies from their dad Kronos. Zeus owns a flight company called Tempest that supposedly are the most luxurious planes. Poseidon owns a cruise company called the Andromeda. Hades owns a vehicle company called the Ghost because it's the most high tech company. Jason is Zeus's heir, I'm Poseidon's, and Nico is Hades.

The door then burst open and there was The Big Three in their suit and tie. Zeus with a black suit and blue tie. Poseidon in a black suit and sea green tie. Then Hades in his black suit and tie.

I decided to break the silence, "What did you call us here for?"

"We have decided to postpone your world tour. We feel.." Zeus started but was cut off by Nico.

"POSTPONE." Nico yelled shocked.

"Yes. We have decided you're going to a charter school in New York. You'll have the top dorm with security. Take this as discipline for the reckless things you did at your last party." Zeus said.

I scratched my head remembering our party. We got drunk and set the house on fire. On the bright side nothing was destroyed due to the fire sensing sprinklers.

Zeus tossed us the keys to the motorcycles and our weapons.

"We get these back." Jason said flipping his coin which transformed into a spear.

"Yes." my dad said. "Only for emergencies."

I walked outside looking at my iPhone 5C. That took longer than I thought. It was already 4:45 P.M. I walked to my red motorcycle while Nico got on his black and Jason got on his red. We sped off starting a race from NYC to Goode High. This would probably take us 30 min considering our speed. Jason activated the exhaust feature and so did I.

Nico POV

Those idiots thinking they would win by such a simple trick. I'm not called the Ghost King. I activated my dad's wheel function and the GPS to extreme mode. The GPS gave me the quickest and most dangerous way to Goode High. I made a sharp turn getting off the freeway going down the hill.

"That idiot." I heard them yell.

I activated the exhaust and sped down. I past Domino Hut and then made a U-turn probably having time to spare. I got out of the drive through and arrived at Goode. I waited for Percy and Jason eating my fries slowly thinking about life before I became the heir. I remembered... I slipped into a flashback. The day my sisters died.

_Flashback_

_I smiled at my mom waving goodbye. _

'_Bianca take care of Hazel and Nico." my mother said. _

"_I can take care of myself." I said. "I'm 9."_

_My mom left and Bianca pulled out the cards having a set of UNO cards, actual cards, Monopoly. _

"_What do you want to play." Bianca said._

"_UNO." I exclaimed._

"_Goldfish." Hazel yelled._

"_Play rock, paper, scissors. Best of 3" Bianca said smiling._

_I beat her immediately knowing Hazel always uses rock._

"_UNO it is." Bianca said._

_We passed the cards out and I won like most of the other times. I usually win UNO, Hazel wins Goldfish, and Bianca is the best at Monopoly. _

"_Time to play Goldfish." Hazel said._

"_Fine." I sighed._

_Hazel won that like I predicted. We then started Monopoly and halfway through the game my mom came back my home._

"_Mommy your back." Hazel cried. _

"_Children run." my mom said before a bullet embedded itself into her heart as she fell with a thump._

"_RUN." Bianca said pulling out her arrow but bullets came in contact with her chest. _

_Hazel was crying and I ran to get my sword. I ran in the room and punched the glass case and yanked it out. My hand was bleeding and I heard a gunshot._

_Please not Hazel, I begged in my head. I sprinted and the bullet felt like it was going in slow motion. I watched it spiral and then crash into her skull with a crack._

"_No." I yelled. I saw the man shoot the gun and I felt the bullet pierce my arm. I kept running and another bullet hit my leg. I slowed down and swung my sword and watched his head come off with bloods oozing from his neck. _

"_Nico." a voice said._

_End Flashback_

"Nico." Percy said.

I shook back to reality and saw Percy and Jason over me.

"Hey." I said.

Jason POV

I was worried. I was gonna ask him if he had a flashback but Percy beat me to it.

"Another flashback." Percy said.

"When." I asked.

"My family's death." Nico said wiping his tears.

We nodded and parked our motorcycles into the garages with Nico's Fire Black McLaren mp4 12c, Percy's dark blue Lamborghini Aventador, and my red Ferrari 458 Italia.

"Come on. Let's go get ready for school tomorrow." I said.

They nodded and we entered the dorm-mansion thanks to The Big Three.

**That was the first chapter.**

**I recommend reading **

**Altered Destinies- Anaklusmos14**

**Intertwined Destinies- Anaklusmos14**

**The Queen's Champion- Anaklusmos14**

**God of Night- Ananklusmos14**

**The Forbidden Warrior- Anaklusmus17**


End file.
